My Sister's Keeper
When Kari becomes dangerously ill, Tai sets out to find some medicine in the adjacent city, and Izzy's laptop manages to attract some unwanted attention. [[Video:DA ep48 Recap|thumb|225px|left|Episode recap for My Sister's Keeper.]] Synopsis After Kari collapses in the heat from sickness, Tai searches desperately for medicine to help her. Kabuterimon flies them to a nearby city, and Izzy uses his laptop to locate a pharmacy where they could find medicine. This proves a drastic mistake, however, as Machinedramon is given their location every time they plug the laptop in. Machinedramon sends Digimon out to all the locations in which the pharmacies were found. Meanwhile, after finding a pharmacy, Izzy plugs in his computer yet again to find the best specific medicine for Kari, still unknowingly, giving Machinedramon his exact location. They find the medicine, then they are ambushed. Izzy and Tai manage to escape, but Tai loses control in impatience and screams at Izzy. He feels responsible for his sister, and he reminisces of another time his sister was sick. Tai was much younger, as was Kari. All he wanted to do was play soccer, despite being told to watch his sister at home because she was ill. Overcome by selfish desire, but not wanting to leave his little sister alone, he brings her along to the park where he attempts to play kick back with her. He begins to get frustrated that she can't kick it well, and tries to teach her. Not long after, she collapses, and an ambulance comes. Tai is harshly scolded by his parents because she nearly died of pneumonia. When Kari comes home, she says she apologizes to Tai for not being able to kick the ball right, helping Tai to make his point of, "she only cares about everyone else." After Tai calms down, they at last figure out they were being tracked by the computer systems. Izzy quickly adjusts the program so they cannot find them. Soon after Tai and Izzy meeting back up with Sora, T.K., Kari, and, unfortunately, Machinedramon. The episode ends with Machinedramon attacking the group, specifically with the kids falling into a deep black hole, the innards of the destroyed building. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors * There are many errors with the city map in this episode. For example, when Izzy's laptop map shows him to be in one place, Machinedramon's map shows him elsewhere. Also, in the English dub, the Hagarumon track Izzy's laptop to "sector B-17", shown to be on the left side of the map, though when "sectors A and B" are destroyed, they're both shown to be on the right-hand side. Animation errors Dubbing changes * The English dub cuts out a moment when Tai is slapped by his mother (in the past), though there are still obvious signs of it taking place, such as Tai's red cheek, and his mother's raised hand. * After the 9/11 incident in the United States, 2001, all clips of Megadramon and Gigadramon destroying the city were cut out of the English dub Digimon references Real-world references *There's an advert for Nimolta on one of the buildings. This is an anagram for Minolta, a Japanese camera manufacturer. *When they reach the city, T.K. exclaims "Is that America?!" *Tai also says "It looks like one of those theme parks in Florida". He may be referring to Epcot. Miscellaneous trivia *This is the last appearance, in the series, of both Greymon and MetalGreymon. *Mekanorimon is one of three Digimon in the analyzed twice in the series, the other ones being Andromon and Kuwagamon. *The Toei artwork for Megadramon and Gigadramon bare a striking resemblance in terms of pose, as one appears to be based off the other. *Machinedramon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. Category:Digimon Adventure episodes